


Unspoken Words

by Wildwish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildwish/pseuds/Wildwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, John Egbert, meet the first and best friend you've had in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> First and second chapters are REALLY SHORT but not to worry, they get a ton longer (6 pages in a word document, essentially) ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see this coming, huh???
> 
> So i found this and was like wow look at this fic i wrote 3 years ago
> 
> well guess what i read it again and im still in love with it aksjdn sO
> 
> IM GOING TO BE COMPLETELY FLESHING OUT THE STORY STARTING NOW
> 
> idk if you noticed but this is a reALLY DRAFTED THING. like i literally was writing it as it came and didnt even edit it. so there will be A LOT more chapters to fill in the major plot holes, a LOT more fluff, ETC ETC
> 
> SO
> 
> HERE'S THE NEW AND EDITED FIC: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4672451/chapters/10663394
> 
> THIS IS IMPORTANT -- if you want to reread this story and experience it with way better storytelling and way more fluff and aaksjdnba then PLEASE PLEASE bookmark and fav the link above!! im going to be updating it weekly hopefully, and after the first three chapters are finished im GOING TO BE DELETING THE CHAPTERS ON THIS FIC so that people reading the new one don't get spoiled!!!!
> 
> please please please if you liked my writing as awful as it was then please get on board the really gay johndave train
> 
> HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE
> 
> much love,  
> wishy

Read above!!!


	2. UPDATE

Bet you didn't see this coming, huh??? 

So i found this and was like wow look at this fic i wrote 3 years ago

well guess what i read it again and im still in love with it aksjdn sO

IM GOING TO BE COMPLETELY FLESHING OUT THE STORY STARTING NOW

idk if you noticed but this is a reALLY DRAFTED THING. like i literally was writing it as it came and didnt even edit it. so there will be A LOT more chapters to fill in the major plot holes, a LOT more fluff, ETC ETC

SO

HERE'S THE NEW AND EDITED FIC: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4672451/chapters/10663394

THIS IS IMPORTANT -- if you want to reread this story and experience it with way better storytelling and way more fluff and aaksjdnba then PLEASE PLEASE bookmark and fav the link above!! im going to be updating it weekly hopefully, and after the first three chapters are finished im GOING TO BE DELETING THE CHAPTERS ON THIS FIC so that people reading the new one don't get spoiled!!!!

please please please if you liked my writing as awful as it was then please get on board the really gay johndave train

HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE

much love,  
wishy


End file.
